clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Violet Robins
Violet is the identical twin to Indigo Robins as well as the sister of Faith Talley and the second child of both Emily and Taylor. She currently resides in the city with her sisters Indigo and Faith and Faith's husband Kaiden. Toddlerhood Violet lived in the city with her mum Emily, dad Taylor, and sisters Faith and Indigo but moved to the Dream House when her dad (Taylor) became an elder. In the Dream House she had lots of attention from her Aunts Jessica & Roxy along with her mother Emily, father Taylor, twin sister Indigo and Jessica and Roxy’s pet cat Frankie. The day before Violet and Indigo aged up, they went to visit their sister Faith in "In The City" with their parents. Childhood Violet aged up first into a child and she and Indigo both received the sweetie trait. In episode 79 of Dream House, Violet and Indigo joined their first after school activity - ballet. Violet was the first child to try out the First Love mod and developed a crush on Joseph Mandir, Fatima's son. Violet revealed her crush to Joseph and it appeared he liked her back when they exchanged numbers. Violet, Indigo and Faith all lost their father, Taylor, in the 84th episode of Dream House. In episode 85 of Dream House, Faith, Indigo, and Violet lost their mother Emily. Teenhood Violet and Indigo both aged up to teens on the day of their mother's death. The twins still dressed the same and had the same traits of being a dance machine and the poetical movement traits, however Indigo had the party animal aspiration, where as Violet was a leader of the pack, but Emily died the same day, leaving Faith, Indigo and Violet devastated. After the loss of Emily, Indigo and Violet had thoughts of living alone in the dream house. Faith decided to put her relationship with Kaiden on hold and for them not to live together yet as she needed to be there for her little sisters, and she had to force them to come into the Penthouse. which Kaiden understood. Faith wanted Indigo and Violet to be with her and to keep them safe so they moved into the city penthouse so all three sisters could live together. The twins share the same room. In the most recent episode of in the city, Indigo told Violet to go for a short run, during which Indigo dressed up as Violet and invited Joseph over to mess with her sister due to an argument that morning. A couple of years after Violet and Joseph broke up, Indigo decided to tell Violet the truth to why she broke up with Joseph and after feeling bad, Indigo decided to help Violet at their 20th birthday by inviting Joseph and trash talking Summer to Joseph after finding out he had moved on to Summer, but the trash talking helped and Violet and Joseph went back to being good friends and they ended up flirting on their own again, hinting to them possibly getting back together in the near future. Adulthood Violet and Indigo aged up off-screen during the first few days of Autumn and they both had maxed out their character values. They threw a joint birthday party at the Stargazer Lounge. She met a young boy named Taylor Jordan, and she started to like him but figured since he had her dad's name it could never work. Some time later, (In the City episode 55) she and Indigo went clubbing, and Taylor was the bar man. They continued flirting. Trivia *Violet and Indigo are the first identical (or '''monozygotic) '''twins in the whole series. *She and her sister both attended the ballet after school activity and are the first kids to try this out. *Violet was the first sim to try out the First Love mod. Clare was going to get both Violet and Indigo to try it out and Indigo was going to try it with Joseph until it was revealed they hated each other, so Clare used it for Joseph and Violet instead. *At first, Clare disliked the twins due to not expecting their arrival, but now she loves them. * Violet has very rare violet eyes, much like her ex-boyfriend Joseph. ** Clare decided to give her violet eyes to match her name, and to tell the twins apart. Before that she had the same blue eyes as her sisters. *She and her twin are the second youngest sims so far to lose a parent. Abel was the youngest. *Violet and Indigo's names were chosen due to Emily wanting unusual ones for her children; the names have also influenced what colours the twins dress in *Violet is part of the In the City series. *She is the first sim to suffer with acne. Category:Third Generation Category:Characters Category:Twins Category:Young Adults Category:American Sims Category:Accidental Babies